


Scars

by HanaTheMighty



Series: In-Universe Ninja Ship Party [4]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, In-Universe RPF, Insecurity, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: Brian licked his chapped lips, renegade tears leaving a salty taste in his mouth. A scar that ran diagonally over his lips taunted him with every small motion he made.He felt hideous. Danny could never love this.





	Scars

Brian stood in the bathroom of his apartment, staring at his reflection as tears ran down his cheeks. Noiseless sobs escaped his lips as he took in each detail of his body, his face. Pale, faded, deep scars decorated a good portion of his face, with smaller scars here and there. Each one with its own story, each one before Danny came into his life. Each one was a reminder of how horrible he was.

 

Brian licked his chapped lips, renegade tears leaving a salty taste in his mouth. A scar that ran diagonally over his lips taunted him with every small motion he made.

 

He felt hideous. Danny could never love this.

 

He wiped more tears from his eyes with calloused hands. He blinked what threatened to spill away, waiting until his face had faded of its irritated red tone before pulling his mask back on. The velvet tugged at his hair slightly, holding firmly to the outline of his cheeks, face, upper neck. All that remained visible were his eyes.

 

He felt content this way. Hidden, unseen. He opened the bathroom door and slipped back into the living room.

 

On their old, broken couch sat Danny, wrapped in a light blue kimono with his hair pulled into a messy bun. His eyes were closed, his body reclined across the length of the torn cushions, but he wasn’t asleep; no, he was bouncing on crossed leg over his other and he was smiling softly to himself. Brian couldn’t help but fawn over his boyfriend, so at peace with the world. The leftover scent of coffee somewhere in the living room wafted over the house.

 

Danny slipped open one of his eyes, looking at Brian. A gentle smirk rose onto his cheeks. “Good evening, my angel of death and murder,” he teased. Brian rolled his eyes.

 

_ ‘Good evening, motherfucker,’ _ Brian signed back. Danny laughed affectionately. A blush swarmed madly over Brian’s cheeks as he walked into the living room, taking a seat next to his boyfriend on the couch.

 

“I was worried about you in there,” Danny stated. “You were in the bathroom for a few hours. Started wondering what you were getting up to.”

 

_ ‘I can assure you that everything coming to your mind right now is incorrect,’ _ Brian assured. 

 

Danny frowned. “Dammit.”

 

_ ‘Cry me a river.’ _

 

Danny hummed, amused, and pressed a kiss to Brian’s cheek. The scent of coffee was on his lips, strong and sweet. 

 

This scene wasn’t unusual for the two; it happened so often it was nearly a routine. Sitting in their shitty apartment, scraping by through Danny’s job at a strip joint (that he thoroughly enjoyed) and some backstreet jobs Brian tended to when he was needed. They would snuggle up together on the couch and watch shitty television. Kisses would be softly exchanged through the black velvet on Brian’s face.

 

For some reason, though, Danny’s loving kisses sent Brian to tears. One fell, then another, until he was sobbing in silence. His shoulders trembled and his breaths were labored and hard. Danny immediately sat up straight and gave his boyfriend a bit of space.

 

“Bri, what’s wrong?” he asked, almost afraid. Brian never cried- hell, Danny couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Brian cry before now. Brian raised his trembling hands and stumbled as he tried to form his words.

 

_ ‘I don’t deserve’ _ \- he stumbled, a hand violently twitching before he resumed signing-  _ ‘don’t deserve you.’ _

 

“Bullshit, baby girl.” Danny pressed a hand to Brian’s cheek. Brian slapped it away hard, immediately regretting it once he heard his boyfriend wince.

 

“Shit,” he murmured, flailing his hand to regain a bit of feeling in it. He moved his eyes to Brian’s with a concerned expression. “What’s gotten into you, baby girl?”

 

‘ _ It’s me, I’m so fucking disgusting. _ ’

 

“You’re not disgusting, Bri. Not at all.”

 

Brian sniffled, wiping away tears with the heel of his hand. ‘You haven’t seen my face before. I’m so disgusting.’

 

Danny felt his heart shatter a little bit. He frowned lopsidedly, gently moving his hand to the bottom of Brian’s mask. He slipped one of his fingers under the fabric and tugged softly.

 

“May I?” Danny asked, almost inaudible. Brian gaved a labored sigh before nodding.

 

Danny slipped two, three fingers under the velvet fabric, hooking his fingers against it. He placed his other hand on Brian’s shoulder. Then, slowly, Danny began to pull the mask up. His motions were almost sloth-like, his motions cautious; he acted as though any change in pace would startle his usually-unshaken partner. 

 

Danny focused on his breathing as he linked his other hand identically under the neck of the mask. He started pulling up the left side, slightly faster, to match the location of its opposite.

 

After a few long moments, the mask was up past Brian’s lips. Danny examined every visible scar, every cut that never seemed to heal. He examined the way his stubble draped over his chin and upper lip, beautiful and silver and sleek. He pulled the mask up more.

 

The mask moved past Brian’s eyes. He closed them tightly, not wanting to see his boyfriend’s expression once his entire face was revealed. Once all of his hideousness was there for the world to see. The velvet was agonizingly slow as it lifted from his hairline.

 

Finally, Danny sat it down to the side. He never once took his eyes off of Brian’s face.

 

He slipped his hand up to Brian’s cheek, carefully embracing it. He ran his thumb over a deep scar, tracing its outline with his fingertips, breathing out the scent and taste of cannabis. Brian shivered. More tears fell from his eyes.

 

“Bri,” Danny whispered. “Bri, look at me.”

 

Brian opened his eyes. Staring back at him was his boyfriend, grinning stupidly, a look of awe and adoration painting his face.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl. So beautiful.” He brought his other hand up to Brian’s hairline and ran his fingers through it. “My handsome man, so beautiful.”

 

Brian smiled slightly, a breathy laugh escaping his throat. He pressed his cheek into Dan’s palm as it stroked his scars.

 

_ ‘It’s not beautiful,’ _ Brian argued. ‘ _ It’s hideous. You’re so handsome and then I’m… me. _ ’

 

“Ninja Brian. Come on, now. You’re so handsome and stunning, I-I don’t even know what to say. I’ve been waiting for years to see what you look like and I finally get to see it.”

 

‘ _ And what do you think? _ ’ Brian asked. ‘ _ Is it as hideous as you thought it would be? _ ’

 

Danny just smiled. “No,” he replied. “It’s everything I dreamed it would be.”

 

Almost like a movie, the space between them was filled. The kiss was emotional, deep, passionate. They held each other close, closer, closer, afraid letting go would make this moment disappear. The genuine feeling of their lips on each other’s was almost addicting. They kissed forever, never wanting to let this moment leave them.

 

After what felt like hours, they pulled back, breathless and grinning. Danny wiped Brian’s tears away with his thumb.

 

“My handsome man,” Danny whispered. “My handsome, handsome man.”


End file.
